Numerous synthetic papers have been developed. Papers of single and multiple layers having polypropylene as a main component and inorganic mineral powders as fillers are produced from formulations of conventional plastic films. Papers are coextruded as a single layer or multiple layers during the process, and are formed as a sheet through a forming mould having a direct-line gate. After being stretched in a longitudinal direction, the sheet is laminated by other sheets on its two sides, and then it is stretched in latitudinal direction. The resulting multiple-layered paper has a middle layer which has been stretched in two directions and two surface layers which have only been stretched in one direction. If the sheet which has been stretched in a longitudinal direction is subjected to the stretch in a latitudinal direction, the resulting paper with a single layer or multiple layers possesses two dimensional stretched properties at its surface. Although advantages can be found in the above papers made from polypropylene, they are still inferior to the papers made from pulp. The drawbacks of the papers made from polypropylene include bad foldability, great differences between latitudinal and longitudinal tearing strength, or no tearing ability, etc. In addition, the papers made from polypropylene will not quickly decompose in a natural environment. Furthermore, the production cost of synthetic papers is much higher than that of pulp papers. In view of the above drawbacks, synthetic papers do not fully comply with the needs of consumers.